One Hundred
'''One Hundred '''is the fifteenth track on NF's third album. The song was played during his Therapy Session tour and was leaked a month before it was released. Audio Lyrics Yeah Hey, I'm on a hundred right now Yeah They say the flow soundin' like a mixtape They ain't see it comin' like a fast break They ain't see it comin' like Jordan hittin' jumpers, yeah, they ask me "When that new music 'bout to drop?" Ain't that what I gave you last week? (Last week!) Yeah, oh, you done it now Feels like I'm coming up, but spit it like I'm underground Wonder how I come into your city like I run the town Love the sound Started on a stage, now we in the crowd, woo! Yeah, what's with the hype though? Told me that your record was the greatest, but you lied though Told me they consider you a God, yeah, well I don't Say you never lived until you found something to die for, woo! Yeah, and that is so true Forget the haters, remember people you're close to Now I'm doing things they told me I ain't supposed to They treat me like a player, that's funny, I'm here to coach you! Go back to the bench, know where you belong Say that you've been practicin', well maybe you should do it more Say that you the boss, yeah? Well, who did you employ? All these sucky rappers, I don't listen to them, so annoyed! I'm on a hundred! Yeah, I said I'm on a hundred right now, hey! We on a hundred! Yeah, I said we on a hundred right now, oh! I'm on a hundred! Yeah, I said I'm on a hundred right now, hey! We on a hundred! Yeah, I said we on a hundred right now, oh! Yeah, you shoulda left this on a high note Different cities, different time zones You had me open up for your tour I leave it lookin' like it's my show The fans beggin' for the encore, woo! Yeah, and what you know about Selling merchandise right out your house? I got forty boxes in my living room on the couch Yeah, me and my girl 'bout to ship them out, oh Lord! Yeah, yeah, I thought I told 'em last record I'm out here grindin' on a mad level Always on a hundred, they don't understand the mad hustle Nah, but that's what happens when the fans love you, I know! Yeah, I ain't the norm, but I like it though 'Bout to move the family out to Nashville I'm sleepin' on the floor, got no curtains in the bedroom Hang up the sheets, yeah, that's the way that I roll! Yeah, they think the money 'bout to change me That type of talkin' got me angry, yeah A lot of people tryna play me Me and the fan base lookin' like the A-Team, woo How you tellin' people that we family? Hold up Yeah, when you ain't even met me That's the type of thing that may upset me That's the type of thing that may upset me I'm on a hundred! (Hundred) Yeah, I said I'm on a hundred right now, hey! We on a hundred! (On a hundred!) Yeah, I said we on a hundred right now, oh! I'm on a hundred! Yeah, I said I'm on a hundred right now, hey! (Woo!) We on a hundred! Yeah, I said we on a hundred right now, oh! I'm on a hundred! Yeah, I said I'm on a hundred right now, hey! (Woo!) We on a hundred! Yeah, I said we on a hundred right now, oh! We on a—we on a hundred right now! Boy! Yeagh!